Cross the Line
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: Moments are inevitably passing. One second and you found yourself denuded again. The unspoken thoughts and the unrealistic imagination are one ultimate escape route. For Chase and Cameron, they deafly threat to affect the passion the pair built in their unsettled minds. *A collection of 5 POV drabbles*


**Cross the Line**

T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Rating: T

Words: 1k+

Summary: Moments are inevitably passing. One second and you found yourself denuded again. The unspoken thoughts and the unrealistic imagination are one ultimate escape route. For Chase and Cameron, they deafly threat to affect the passion the pair built in their unsettled minds. *A collection of 5 POV drabbles*

Author's Note: Well, I've just found some short stories I wrote a couple of months ago, so I decided to post them now. I just thought their intents in House were essential, so here they are. So, hope you'll enjoy again my little bit of craziness.

 _1\. "A new start always proves our ability to revitalize." (A cute one-shot taking place in 1x01 after their first interaction)_

Cameron's life had settled into a comfortable, satisfying routine when suddenly everything changed. She had always been the definition of an ultimate rational mind, which was able to find logic despite the strength of her feelings. Coming back in the medicine branch seemed like a proof of her own transformation.

A thrill of fear washed over her when she stepped in the large office. Everyone else in the room turned momentarily to look at her, but the young doctor forced herself not to react. She expected some trenchant remark in reply, but instead she was invited in another dark chamber.

A sort of primal protectiveness made her flinch when a certain blonde fellow touched her forearm. For a moment, she stared at him in dreadful silence. The trial is simple. You just have to focus on this task and then give an accurate diagnosis in a matter of minutes.

Cameron looked at the radiography with skeptical eyes. She was trying in vain to rebuild some semblance of the information that had been lost in the sea of ideas, when the words escaped her mouth. His tone was somewhere between contemptuous amusement and actual malice when he announced the result.

When she got outside the building, it was still dark, foggy and damp but her smile was able to light up the whole atmosphere. She was going to start a whole chapter in her tumultuous life, unwarily embarking on a trip to the personal affective finality.

 _2\. "Together, even the fires of hell fade away." (Spoilers about 4x02, a short speculation about a break-up and the make-up)_

Although she was afraid, Cameron knew she had to make the call. In her soul, there was only pain and elusive oblivion. While the fading evening light seemed surreal, she felt overwhelmingly sick with rage and apathy. She had expected a fight, more inflammatory remarks and possibly a rejection of her opinion outright, but instead she received a silent goodbye.

Cameron realized with a pang of guilt that there still was a faint line of hope. She left her cozy and warm flat in a heartbeat. She's running without setting a certain direction. Her feet felt numb and a cold rain was slightly pouring. She started thinking about how she had compromised her authority by arousing suspicion regarding their relationship.

Then, the young physician spotted Chase standing out in sharp contrast to the empty near-sterility of the deserted street. They started gazing into each other's eyes and they realized that the destiny has been already set. Their hands became entwined and that was a sure sign that they were making progress towards a better resolution.

Ahead of them, the "happily ever after" had been confirmed by her newfound willpower of making a decision. They'd have to face Princeton for one last time.

 _3\. "One common feeling, one place, two beating hearts." (Takes place in 5x07, shows how Cameron decided to empty that drawer)_

The golden glow reflecting off the walls is what finally wakes Cameron up. She tried to turn off the annoying alarm, but she discovers a colorful blooming flower occupying the nightstand and the condo seemed to have a certain radiance to it.

Cameron decided; it was the time to put all the things in order. She got dressed in a hurry and left the small and intimate flat in a matter of seconds. The ride to his office is silent and filled with anxiety. She stepped in the impetuous building and she was desperately looking for the minimum area where he usually works. She saw Chase and instructed him quietly to come and sit next to her. Then, the unstoppable flood of words started. She confessed all her ruthless frights and inner thoughts. Her voice is quiet, but serious, tears were forming in the sensitive corners of her eyes. She is running the soft pad of her thumb along his jaw line. She was aware of the fact that it might be the last time she does that.

Years passed since her gruesome encounter with her husband's death and she's still isolated in a dark corner. She had only accepted the love she thought she deserved. She still regrets the moment when she committed her biggest mistake. She will never forgive herself for that enormous breakdown. She is now fully prepared to move on in her life and a lighted way to happiness starts with a single free drawer.

 _4\. "Vengeance is fatalistic, its trap even mortal." (Spin-off for 1x16, how would have Cameron reacted after being accused)_

It took all her newfound willpower not to bolt from his office the minute they are dismissed, or worse, to lose control of the overwhelming fear and anger her words had unleashed.

Cameron had always prided herself on being ultimately rational, on being able to find logic despite the strength of her feelings. She was walking quickly along the corridor. When she reached the empty locker, she spotted his files lying motionless on a nearby bench. She opened it and ripped out a document and replaced it with another page which was completely unrelated to the rest of the biological items. Revenge always gives you a little bit of temporary pleasure, but what happens when everything turns into a tragedy? Two days later, she was called back in the dean's office. She was listening to the news with a shocked face and she realized with a pang of guilt that it was all her fault. Chase got fired because of her. She was letting her personal issues interfere with her peaceful work. She was sorry; she clearly had thoughts of regrets.

It would now be too late to make amends unless she made the last sacrifice. Her letter of resignation was later lying on the desk of her boss with one last, defiant request: "Bring someone back".

 _5\. "When you moved, I felt squeezed with a wild infatuation and protectiveness. We are one. Nothing, not even death, can change that." (Spin-off for 6x08, a happy ending for it, because we need it)_

There was nothing more terrifying than the sight in front of her eyes. Her lips started to quiver in confusion. Cameron's heart was thumping so loud in her chest that she swore it was echoing off the walls.

She was running, but she didn't know where she was going. She had that primary instinct to save herself. When she turns the corner, she spots Dibala. He's still standing there; the blade of his weapon is still visible. The chase is finally over. There's no way out, she's completely trapped. She freezes when she sees him approaching her quickly. He is taking hold of her wrists. Her fingers gripped harder, bruises forming on his hand. He starts to threaten her, tapping her foot in an effort to show how much distress was caused. She lost her ability to scream. Suddenly, the knife is near her throat, she just makes a lousy gesture to get free. In just one moment, blackness conquers the space.

The bed starts to shake violently as Cameron starts to regain her steady breath. She's sweating, she's sobbing quietly, but after all she is safe and completely uninjured. Nightmares are harmless, but the suffered fright is always an unforgettable feeling. She observed Chase's brawny arm being draped over the large curve of her upper stomach and she knows in an instant that she received a confirmation for a life bathed in euphoria.

Author's Note: Read and Review? :* Oh, and "The Art of Asking" will be updated within next week.


End file.
